Baggage and cargo containers are used to facilitate the loading and unloading of baggage and cargo in large passenger aircraft. Typically, the containers are stored in the aircraft's lower lobe cargo holds, i.e., cargo holds located beneath the main floor of the passenger cabin. In addition to the storage of luggage and cargo, the containers can be used to provide greater passenger safety in the event the aircraft is subjected to severe vertical loads, such as occur during a crash condition. This is accomplished by designing the containers to collapse under the vertical compressive loads exerted by the passenger deck floor beams and the cargo hold floor when a severe vertical load distorts the aircraft. This prevents crushing of the main deck floor beams when the beams deflect under the loads from the passenger deck during a crash condition.
One disadvantage of present containers is that their rigidity transfers the vertical loads resulting from a crash condition directly from the floor of the cargo deck to the passenger deck floor beams. This can cause structural deformation of the deflected main deck floor beams as they impinge on the rigid containers and consequent weakening of the floor of the passenger cabin, resulting in serious or fatal injuries to the passengers. Another disadvantage of present containers is that they are often difficult to unload because the openings are inadequately sized and/or shaped for the easy insertion and removal of baggage and cargo.
In addition to having flexibility to accommodate floor beam deflection, and having large openings to facilitate loading and unloading of baggage and cargo, a container must remain strong enough to retain its shape when fully loaded so as to not interfere with the aircraft cargo door frame or the cargo hold interior. Furthermore, the container must maintain its shape while standing fully loaded for several days. Finally, the container must have sufficient traction to remain on an inclined belt loader in conditions of snow and ice.